A different naruto
by All27Lover247
Summary: A adopted stories by NaruTorda2001. But different. Where Naruto isn’t actually Minato’s real son, BUT is a daughter of a unknown. No... Kushina isn’t a Slut, it was Minato’s own doing. He was the one who killed, lied and faltered in acceptance. How would this change the storie. How will Naruto act now.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 1

On a night of October 10th...

"Wahhhhhh! Waaaaahhhhh!"

...A baby was born.

And in the same night...

ROAR

...a beast was going wild.

"Everyone evacuate the village now!"

"Wahhhhhhhhh!"

"Shhh, it's okay Sasuke. Your big brother's here."

Chaos was swarming in the village as panic aroused. It was so unexpected.

Cries were being heard as families witness their family members death.

"Let me go! My parents are fighting back there!"

"Kid! Your parents are trying to save you AND the village! Their ninjas, you'll only be getting in their way!"

"No! Let me go!"

A night of sacrifice.

"Mom! Dad!"

A night so gruesome, it would leave shivers down your spine just thinking of it.

That night when people despised a baby just because of a seal. A seal that saved them all, they hated the child. Just because of what was now inside of it.

The thing that gave them sorrow. That one night that effected all.

3 years later

A girl with dark red hair and light soft skin was sitting down eating some watermelon, INSIDE.

"So good!... But I want ramen." She pouted.

A 3 year old kid named Uzamaki Naruto. Yes it was an odd name for a girl but you better believe it!

She put down her watermelon and ran towards the hokages office but stopped on the way.

For some reason she got curious of a certain room. As she got closer to the room she cautiously looked through the peak hole, trying her best to understand what they were saying.

All she heard was, "Kill All..." and "Save Brother..."

As Naruto was only 3 years old she couldn't understand what was going on. She only understood "Kill" since she already got familiar with the word.

As she was peeking she saw a much older boy with a black ponytail. That was basically it, she could only see his back which had a symbol on it.

Naruto just understood that the older person needed to make a life changing decision. Yes, she was only 3 but she just knew.

After a while Naruto got bored and went back to her adventure to the hokages office.

"Gramps!" She said as she barged in.

As she barged in she saw the hokage kiss his dearest wife. Since Naruto was young she found it gross but still wiggled her eyebrows in amusement.

The 3rd hokage sighed. "Naruto, please knock next time."

(Naruto) "Whoopsy." She tried acting innocent like any 3 year old would do, and they had to give it to her. At that moment she was dang adorable.

The wife just giggled in amusement. "Honey, I'll leave you back to your work. Don't overwork yourself, okay?" The hokage nodded.

Before the woman left she gave a peck on the lips to her husband and gave a bright smile to Naruto.

"Gramps, I want Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

(3rd Hokage) "Naruto, eating ramen everyday isn't good for you."

"Bu-But-"

"If you keep asking, I'm gonna make you eat spinach everyday."

Naruto paled in that moment. She wasn't a picky eater, but when it came to spinach, she just couldn't do it.

Naruto stormed out, she knew better to throw a tantrum.

But she remembered the event that happened in the room and decided to ask the third hokage about it.

"Gramps!" She ran back.

(Naruto) "Guy. Kill All. Save Brother!"

(3rd Hokage) "What?"

(Naruto) She was a bit frustrated but decided... "I'll draw!"

She took the paper on the hokage's desk and pen and started scribbling what she saw.

She then pointed at a guy in the bandage she drew and said "He said..." She then pointed to the older boy she saw, "Tell him..." she then scribbled all over. "To Kill all or Save brother.

That was then that the third hokage understood what Naruto saw. He knew he couldn't let her get involved and decided to act like he didn't believe her.

(3rd Hokage): "That's great and all but Naruto-"

(Naruto): "Yesh Gramps! I'm surioush!"

(3rd Hokage): "Naruto it's Yes not yesh, and serious not surioush."

He said trying to change the subject.

(Naruto) "Gramps, you got (gotta) beleifve (believe) me!"

(3rd Hokage) "Naruto." He said seriously, "Right now, I only believed that you drew on some important papers of mine!"

(Naruto) "uh ohhhh." She than started running screaming as a shadow clone of the hokage chased her.

3rd Hokage's Pov

Sigh. I looked down at the paper. It was the paper for the Uchiha Clan slaughter in 2-3 years, the paper was made from a very special wood that grew every 18 years.

It was a paper that would make the heavens forgive our sins of the decisions we made in our village.

That was the last of the paper, we're gonna have to cancel it. The only problem is that we need to find out information about the akatski. What shall I do.

I looked outside of my office, when I noticed something. Rather someone, is that...

**Surprise- I should probably update my other story soon but I kinda felt lost on it. Anyways thanks for reading.**


End file.
